1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard boiled egg sheller and more particularly pertains to a new hard boiled egg shelling device for quickly and easily removing the shell from a hard boiled egg.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a hard boiled egg sheller is known in the prior art. More specifically, a hard boiled egg sheller heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,056,051; 3,301,290; 4,787,306; 2,466,310; 2,449,941; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 219,991.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hard boiled egg shelling device. The inventive device includes a supporting assembly for supporting a hard boiled egg which includes a support member having a base portion, an intermediate portion, and an upper portion spaced above the base portion; and also includes a shelling assembly for removing the hard boiled egg from its shell which includes a bellows mounted to the upper portion.
In these respects, the hard boiled egg shelling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quickly and easily removing the shell from a hard boiled egg.